Zuko's Master
by Tinni
Summary: In the comic Swordbending, Zuko told Sokka he started training in the way of the sword with Piandao as a kid. This is the story of how Piandao became Zuko's Master.


**Zuko's Master**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Zuko watched his little sister do firebending techniques at six, what he couldn't even imagine doing at seven. That wouldn't have been so bad, Zuko was of the disposition to be just happy for his sister but if only life was that simple.<p>

"You should count yourself lucky that you were born first," Ozai commented, in an off-handed manner, "I doubt I would have bother with another child if Azula was born first," he said as he watched with pride Azula's mastery of the latest firebending technique.

Zuko said nothing, just turned and walked away. He felt too beaten to even cry, let alone protest his supposed inferiority. Besides, his father was right. If his parents had, had Azula first, there would be no point in them trying again. It was precisely because he had been weak and sickly at birth that they had, had another child so soon after the first, when typically the gap between children was much greater within the royal family.

"Lucky to be born," Zuko repeated to himself the words his father often threw at him. He didn't feel so lucky to be born at the moment.

Zuko was wondering aimlessly within the royal residential wing of the palace when he ran into his uncle talking jovially with a man he had never seen before, "Ah Zuko!" Iroh called to his beloved nephew, "Come greet Master Piandao. The greatest sword master in the land. As well as a very old and a very good friend."

Zuko came and bowed in the fashion of the Fire Nation, "Pleased to meet you Master Piandao," he said, mastering as much cheerfulness as he could, which wasn't much and it did not escape the adults notice.

Iroh would normally make enquiries but the presence of Piandao precluded a heart to heart with his nephew so instead he said, "Piandao, you must tell my nephew about your famous victory against Master Chin of the Earth Kingdom."

"Well I am not one to tell my own tales so how about I tell of your victories and you tell of mine," suggested Piandao.

"Now there is an idea," said Iroh, nudging Zuko, "I always wanted to know how you butchered the tales of my victories behind my back!" The men laughed and started regaling Zuko with tales of each others prowess.

Zuko was listening with interest as the three of them sat down to tea. Just as Zuko had a taken a sip or two of a very sweet tea that he favoured at that age, his father entered with Azula in tow. Zuko's mood instantly fell as he wondered how he was going to be humiliated now. He was rather hoping Master Piandao would leave the palace without learning how much of a failure Zuko was. No chance of that now.

"Well, well, Master Piandao," said Ozai by way of greeting, "How good to meet you again! What brings you to the capital? Have you met my daughter Azula?"

"Prince Ozai," Piandao returned the greeting, "Always a pleasure, as is to finally meet you Princess Azula," he bowed to Azula before continuing, "I was invited to provide an intensive training course to some promising soldiers handpicked by General Iroh himself," he said with a nod to his friend, "I arrived a few hours ago and was lured to the palace with promises of my favourite tea and an afternoon of Pi-Sho."

"Oh?" replied Ozai, "How leisurely," managing to make the harmless word sound like a grave fault, "I shall not keep you from such grand plans," it was always a marvel how Ozai managed to pack so much malice in such ordinary exchanges, "Huh," he added suddenly, "Perhaps you can impart some basics to my son while you are here. He is such a worthless firebender, he'll need swords to defend himself," Ozai put a particularly mocking twist to the word sword, "Not that swords are much use against a Master bender," here he patted Azula's head as she smiled a mocking smile at Zuko, "But we can't have Zuko be totally helpless."

Piandao said nothing but Iroh replied, "Many a Master benders have felt the edge of Piandao's sword. I would be cautious about assuming victory of a bender against a sword master. Yet what I would fear most is a master bender who had also mastered the way of the sword. So nephew," he said turning to Zuko, "What say you? Are you up to the challenge?" asked Iroh.

Zuko's head had been dropping lower and lower the longer his father kept talking. Upon being addressed by his uncle it suddenly sprung back-up. Was this a trick? Did his uncle also believe he was never going to be a good bender and so suggesting, albeit more subtly, that he learn the sword? He looked into Iroh's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them. His uncle meant it. His uncle believed that one day Zuko would become a firebending master and simply suggested that Zuko learn the way of the sword to enhance his skills, not as a substitute for his firebending.

Zuko put down his tea-cup and got-up. He then proceeded to bow to Master Piandao in reverence and ask sincerely, "I would be honoured and very grateful if you would accept me as your humble student, Master Piandao."

Piandao smiled, "The honour would be mine, Prince Zuko." Zuko smiled, Iroh smiled, Azula pouted and Ozai said something snide. But for once, Zuko did not hear or at least remember. All Zuko remembered was being excited about learning the way of the sword. To have a skill that Azula didn't have and had no interest in acquiring. A skill, all his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> In the comic "Swordbending", Zuko told Sokka that he started training under Piandao as a kid. So I thought to myself, how did that happen? I figured that since Piandao and Iroh were friends, Iroh was probably the one who set it up. I also imagined Ozai probably didn't think much of Zuko's mastery of the dual dao. So a fic was born! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to inflict more pain and suffering on Zuko and friends in my angsty melodrama Magma! Why is it so much fun torturing Zuko?


End file.
